HALOATTACK ON TITAN
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: When a UNSC Ship crashes on an unidentified planet, the Master Chief leads a team of Spartans to investigate. However, when they arrive, Spartan Blue Team is caught up in a war for survival against an enemy that even the Covenant fears... Rated T for frequent violence and language. (Yes I know the title isn't very original.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unknown Star System, January 9th, 2550.

The UNSC Battlecruiser _Cryptic Kick_ was engaged by Covenant fleet and initiated Cole Protocol. Arrived in unidentified star system in orbit of unknown planet. The planets' gravitational force dragged the ship down to the surface as Covenant CCS-Battleships followed in pursuit.

2 weeks later, the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ was dispatched with a team of SPARTAN IIs to investigate. The Spartan consisting of

· Master-Chief Petty-Officer John 117  
· Warrant Officer Michael 119  
· Petty-Officer Kelly 087  
· Lieutenant Fredric 104  
· Petty-Officer Linda 058  
· Captain Derek 419

SPARTAN II Operatives mission is to investigate the Cryptic Kicks' crash site and look for survivors, erase or destroy the ships' databanks and get back off planet in one piece. This is a simple mission.


	2. Chapter 1: RECON

Chapter One: RECON

John 117 walked into the Forward Unto Dawn's armory to find his team gearing up. They all turned and saluted him as he entered. "At ease." He said, "Grab what weapon you work best with and make sure you have enough ammo to last you on your own. We don't know what's down there and things could go south real easy. We drop in ten." He said before approaching his locker. Pulling on the MJOLNIR MK 5 helmet, he made sure the power armor was prepped before moving on to his weaponry.

He grabbed an MA5B assault rifle and a handful of spare magazines. Unlike recent in ops, they were going to be planetside for a while and he didn't want to risk running out of ammo. Picking up a pair of grenades and an M6 Pistol, he turned to face the others, who had prepared their equipment too.

The group made their way to the pelican dropship which sat in the Forward Unto Dawn's hangar and boarded the orbital insertion craft. "Alright, Michael. You, Linda and Derek head north from the DZ and recon e area, providing sniper support for Fred, Kelly and I." John said. "Yes, sir." Michael replied, pulling back the charging handle on his Battle Rifle. "The DZ's covered in a big forest, so we'll have to jump from the pelican from the tree canopy." John stated as he loaded his assault rifle.

Eventually, the Pelican shuddered as it hovered over the first drop zone. Michael, Linda and Derek stood as the ramp opened and they leapt off, landing on the ground and regrouping as the pelican lifted off and headed to the second DZ.

"Once we get boots on the ground, we need to have fingers on triggers. Chances are, the Covenant have deployed ground forces to search the ruins. If they catch us napping this mission is as good as over." He said before standing and jumping off of the dropships' ramp.

Once the others caught up with him, John turned to the two, "If we encounter covenant we need to know what to attack first." He turned to Kelly. "Okay, Kelly. You target Infantry." He ordered. "I'm all over it." She replied as he turned to Frederic, "And Fred, you target Armor."

"You set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down." Fred replied, shouldering a Spartan Laser. The three advanced into the dense forest as the pelican took off and roared off into the sky behind them. John checked his motion tracker as he heard a rustling ahead. Aiming his rifle at the source, John ordered the others to halt as he slowly approached the bushes. Tearing away the green leaves, John flinched as a pair of large birds squawked and took off, flapping violently. He watched the two animals disappear into the treetops before looking down again at a sight he which he hadn't.

A corpse of a person lay sprawled across the dirt, but their left arm and entire lower half of their body from the stomach down had been ripped away with their entrails spattered across the floor. A deathly blank expression on the persons' pale face. Wincing in disgust, John took a step back. "We've got a body." He said as Fred and Kelly approached.


	3. Chapter 2: CONTACT

Chapter Two CONTACT

Michael grimaced as he made his way through the increasingly dense foliage. Struggling to see properly, he turned to Linda. "Use your thermal scope ad check what's ahead of us." He said.

Linda raised her sniper rifle and looked round. "Can't tell. There's too much background heat, I can't pick up a damn thing." She said. Derek stopped in his tracks, raising a fist. "Movement! 200 meters." He called out. The three Spartans lowered to a crouch and slowly closed on their target.

A loud _BANG_ rang out as Michael looked up to see a red flare shoot up into the sky. "Contact!" Michael called out as he turned back to his team. The three headed in the source of the flare to come across a terrifying sight.

A large humanoid creature sat hunched amongst the trees. Roughly 7 meters tall, naked, yet with no signs of sexual organs, an almost comically large head with unnaturally huge facial features pulling a mindless grin as it looked down on the source of the flare. A man lay at the feet of the monster, helplessly reaching out to them with a flare pistol in one hand. With pleading eyes, he reached to them before the monster snaked its' long bony hands around his legs and lifted him into its' gaping maw.

There was a cry of terror, abruptly cut short by a blood-curdling crunch. The man was no more. The beast stood, licking blood from its' lips as it set its' eyes on the three Spartans. "ENGAGE!" Michael roared and the three opened fire on the monster simultaneously. The creature was peppered by bullets as it clumsily stumbled towards them.

Linda fired a round of her sniper, the powerful round skimming the beasts' head and tearing away part of its' left eye. Steam and blood shot from the wound but the monster didn't even flinch. "Damn this thing's tough!" She roared as she kept firing.

"Fall back!" Michael roared as he slammed another clip into his rifle and fired again. Derek yelped as the creature's hand locked around his waist. He groaned in pain as it crushed him with enormous pressure. Saliva drooled down onto his visor as Derek was lifted up towards the beasts' open mouth. "Fuck you!" He roared as he held a primed grenade up to the creature as its' jaws closed around his chest.

The beasts' teeth hacked through the Spartan's shields and armor before Derek was torn in two and the beast swallowed the visceral remains in its mouth. Just as it lifted the rest of the body to its' mouth, the monsters' entire lower body exploded outwards in a shower of blood and steam.

Linda and Michael looked on at the monster as it mindlessly dragged itself along the ground towards them, grinning wide with bloodstained teeth.

The form of a person leapt from one of the nearby trees, directly onto the monsters' back. Raising a sword, the person slashed the back of the creature's neck. The _thud_ of the beasts' sudden fall shook the ground violently as the monsters' severed head rolled away and the person looked up at the two remaining Spartans.


End file.
